ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:86.160.28.106
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Dragon's Teeth (episode)" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the and . Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our , which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , , and guidelines for proper . If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Sulfur (Talk) 2013-04-14T01:20:34 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Dragon's Teeth post I was wondering what the source of your claim you posted on the Dragon's Teeth article was; for entries which claim a reference to another work, we need a statement from the writers of the episode or other source that they indeed intended to draw such a reference. 31dot (talk) 01:40, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :-reply "You are quite right, I couldn't find any coroborating statement from the writers. I have alterd the entry to reflect this" Unfortunately, without information that it is indeed a deliberate reference, such a passage cannot be in the article; as an encyclopedia we need evidence of any claims of similarity to other works. 31dot (talk) 15:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :-reply "understood, i have to go out now unfortunatly, but when i return, i will be happy to add a reference pointing to an online hagakure text, 80-90% of the text will match the passages from the episode. Would this evidence suffice?" :-reply "well, i guess not, as you have deleted it...." :-aditional "out of interest: "There is something to be learned from a rainstorm. When meeting with a sudden shower, you try not to pet(sic) wet and run quickly along the road. But doing such things as passing under the eaves of houses, you still get wet. When you are resolved from the beginning, you will not be perplexed, though you still get the same soaking. " (page 14 paragrapgh 2, Hagakure) "Meditation on inevitable death should be performed daily. Every day when one's body and mind are at peace, one should meditate upon being ripped apart by arrows, rifles, spears and swords, being carried away by surging waves, being thrown into the midst of a great fire, being struck by lightning, being shaken to death by a great earthquake, falling from thousand foot cliffs, dying of disease or committing seppuku at the death of one's master. And every day without fail one should consider himself as dead." (page 73 paragraph 4, Hagakure) http://www.kendo.org.uk/files/Hagakure.pdf And from star trek: ""When it rains, do you run from doorway to doorway, trying to stay dry, getting wet all the while? Or do you just accept the fact that it's raining and walk with dignity?" "As children we are taught to fall asleep each night imagining a different way to die." For me, the similarity is undeniable." :I don't deny that there is a similarity. However, we have no way of knowing if the writers of the episode created that passage for the episode themselves or borrowed it from the work you mention. It may be likely, but we don't know. That's why we need evidence. 31dot (talk) 01:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :PS- please sign your talk page posts by typing ~~~~ at the end, or click the Signature button located above where you type your post(it should look like a scribble). 31dot (talk) 01:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC)